Interrogation
by liahjh1289
Summary: Byakuya interogates Grimmjow. This is my first summary, forgive it...and me...it's yaoi...and I hope yummy. Please read and criticize...


Grimmjow and Byakuya

The prisoners were all to be interrogated individually. Aizen was being questioned by a very angry Toshiro, Gin was stuck with Renji, Tosen was being forced into sitting with his best friend whom he had betrayed, and the arancar Grimmjow would be with the interrogation expert, Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of squad six. None of the other interrogators knew how Byakuya got answers out of his suspects, but they did know that those suspects had no visible wounds, no internal wounds, and never went against the Soul Society again. No matter how much the others wanted to know, he refused to divulge his secrets.

Byakuya walked into the room to see his captive chained to the wall. Grimmjow had been beaten by Ichigo and then taken prisoner by the sixth squad. His hair was a mess and he had a few unattended injuries. Grimmjow glared at Byakuya as he removed his zanpaktou and captains' robe to place them in a corner.

"You may as well kill me, soul reaper, because if I get out of here, I'll certainly kill all of you."  
"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki," he said, not acknowledging the previous statement, "you will call me Captain Kuchiki."  
He smirked. "Captain, huh?"  
"Captain Kuchiki of squad six."  
"I don't give a damn who you are, I'll still kill you."

In a moment, Byakuya was in front of Grimmjow, squeezing his throat, and holding him against the wall. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide. He had not even seen Byakuya move. He was obviously very powerful and if he planned to escape he would need all of his power.  
"You will learn to behave, one way or another." Byakuya whispered in his ear without feeling. He released Grimmjow and stood in front of him, waiting for him to look him in the eye.  
"You bastard." At that comment, Byakuya swiftly punched Grimmjow in the stomach.  
Grimmjow doubled over as best he could and coughed. Then, he stiffened. His shirt had been removed and thrown to the ground. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought to himself as he was pushed farther into the wall.  
"You will refer to me as Captain Kuchiki, and you will not attack any soul reaper, or any soul, in the Soul Society. Do you understand?" Byakuya's eyes still held no emotion as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Grimmjow.  
"Go to hell." Grimmjow replied in a tired voice, just getting the feel of the deep pain from Byakuya's fist.  
Byakuya grabbed the upper arm of his captive and pulled his shoulder out of place. Grimmjow called out in agony, but quickly shut his mouth

tight so he would show no more weakness. He looked into Byakuya's eyes and saw nothing; nothing but a cold stare that

could freeze the marrow in your bones.  
Again, Byakuya repeated his demands and asked if Grimmjow understood. Grimmjow, not trusting his mouth to say what he wanted to say,

spat on Byakuya's clothes.  
Byakuya frowned at this. He then popped Grimmjow's shoulder back into place. Grimmjow's control broke and he cried out again. He had been injured badly by Ichigo when they battled, but somehow this pain was much, much worse.

An hour went by; it consisted of Grimmjow not backing down as Byakuya pulled joint after joint from its place and then setting it back.

Grimmjow was in much pain, and he knew that to live he would have to give in, but he couldn't do it, not yet, not until he was close to death.

He would live, but he would not take the easy way out.  
'It seems that he needs more inspiration.' Byakuya thought to himself as he examined the creature in front of him. Grimmjow was in plenty enough pain, but this pain was not what would cause him to break; no, he needed another kind of pain, the kind that no man could tolerate,

whether he be human, soul reaper, visard, or arancar.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Byakuya pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He was even more surprised when Byakuya pushed him against the wall and rolled his hips against the other, showing off his full erection. Byakuya's length pressed hard against Grimmjow and the effect was soon obvious as Grimmjow fell into the kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Byakuya, and he had ever since the bastard had pulled his shoulder out of socket.  
Very suddenly, Byakuya turned Grimmjow around, again pressed him into the wall, and dug his erection into Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow was surprised, scared, angered, and excited by this simple action. He did want Byakuya, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be the uke. Byakuya turned Grimmjow's head to the left and started leaving marks on the right side of his neck. Grimmjow let out a deep growl that made Byakuya want him even more. He would have to focus on what he was doing if he planned on breaking Grimmjow. Grimmjow moved his head more so that Byakuya could reach him better. He loved the feel of Byakuya's tongue against his skin.  
'I have him exactly where I want him.' Byakuya thought in the back of his mind as he smirked inwardly. He pulled down Grimmjow's pants,

exposing a rather impressive length. He then removed his shirt and turned Grimmjow around again. They pressed their lips back into their correct places and allowed each other to explore his designated orifice. Grimmjow tried to lower his arms around Byakuya's neck, but he was still

chained to the wall. Byakuya couldn't help but think how cute it was that the powerful arancar had fallen so quickly. He pulled away, causing Grimmjow to grunt in frustration.  
Byakuya removed the bottom half of his kimono to reveal his also very impressive member. He got down on his knees and inserted all of Grimmjow into his mouth. The warm, wet surroundings that he had just been entered to felt like nothing Grimmjow had ever felt before and he

wanted more of it. Had Byakuya not been used to it, he would've been gagged by Grimmjow's thrust into his mouth, but he had been expecting it, so he moved just in time.

"You're going to have to obey me if you expect me to allow you anything pleasurable."  
Grimmjow growled at him again. "You really are a bastard, you know that?"  
Byakuya smirked, "Yeah, I've been told." He placed his left hand just above Grimmjow's penis to hold him in place and used the other

to resume his previous actions. He started off slow; only sucking the head and occasionally licking the shaft. He could tell that Grimmjow was using

all of his control to hold himself in place. Then, he picked up speed; he started sucking on the shaft of Grimmjow's cock and massaging his balls.

Grimmjow wrapped his chains around his arms for better support, but he did not move. Byakuya finally moved the rest of the hard member

into his mouth and tightened his mouth and throat as much as he could. Grimmjow let out a deep, lustful moan. Byakuya stopped.

Again, Grimmjow growled at the sudden loss of his wet heat. Byakuya rose and turned Grimmjow around and spread his legs. There was no lubricant of any kind used. Byakuya slowly slid his length into Grimmjow, stopping every now and again to allow him to adjust. It only took five minutes for him to be fully inside him and for the other to be fully comfortable.  
He pumped into him, slowly at first, and gradually sped up. Growls and grunts of pleasure were being emitted from both of them as Byakuya continuously found Grimmjow's prostate and pumped him at the same pace. Pre-cum began to seep from Grimmjow and Byakuya forced himself to stop.

"If you want to end this, you will call me Captain Kuchiki, and you will be loyal to the Soul Society."  
Grimmjow's eyes widened. "What?!"  
"Grimmjow," Byakuya whispered in an almost pained voice, "if you want anything pleasurable, you will have to obey me." He gently stroked Grimmjow's cock.  
Grimmjow could tell that Byakuya didn't want to stop; he could feel his pulsating member inside him and hear the want in his voice,

but he could also tell that he would be cruel if he had to be. Grimmjow didn't want that. "Please, Captain Kuchiki." It pained him to break, but something told him that his life would be much better if he gave in.

Byakuya smiled. He didn't do that very often, but did love the idea of having Grimmjow around for more torture. He slammed into Grimmjow again and pumped the gorgeous thing's penis until they both came.

Once they were dressed Byakuya told Grimmjow that he would have to prove his loyalty to the Soul Society and that he could never tell anyone about what had happened in the interrogation room. Grimmjow agreed and allowed Byakuya to walk him to the Captains' Hall.  
On the way there, they both had one thing on their minds: when Grimmjow would be able to pleasure Byakuya the way he had pleasured him.


End file.
